Historically, Colinus virginianus (“bobwhite quail”), a wild coveying bird, have thrived throughout the Rolling Plains ecoregion of West Texas where they are a valuable economic species. Since 2010, bobwhite quail have experienced a historic decline in the Rolling Plains ecoregion. In the past, such declines in the bird population have been attributed to multiple causes, including drought, but the actual cause was not known. Results from recent research suggest that the historic decline may be the result of parasites in the bobwhite quail population.
A system and methods are herein disclosed for treating wild populations of a targeted bird species in their natural habitat for parasites and disease. In particular, the system and methods herein disclosed are for treating wild populations of wild coveying birds for their protection and population enhancement.
As used herein the term “covey” refers to a social group of birds of the same species.
As used herein the term “coveying” refers to the collective bird behavior associated with a social group of birds of the same species.
As used herein the term “wild bird” refers to any bird of a species that is living in nature without significant human control or care.